The Way You Cry
by KiminoKodoku
Summary: Rikuou watches as Kazahaya sleeps. Even the way he cries is beautiful. [RikuouxKazahaya]


**The Way You Cry**

**A/N: Lawful drug (legal) is awesome. It needs more fan fiction. That is all. 3**

**Pairing: Rikuou x Kazahaya**

**Fandom: Lawful/Legal Drug**

**Rating: PG 13? Oo**

**Warning: Gay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, they'd be doing… other… things… right now and I wouldn't be writing this. **

-

_It's the same thing every night, isn't it, Kazahaya? We come back from another… "Special" job, and you kick off your shoes and fall into bed. Sometimes you even forget to go to your own, and you fall in my bed. Like tonight. Tonight, you're in my bed. _

Rikuou stares at the sleeping form of Kazahaya, his eyes narrowed, as if he were focusing intently on him. Of course, he is.

_Funny, I didn't think you'd be this exhausted. Our job wasn't that hard tonight, and nothing went wrong, so why the sudden fatigue? Ah well. I don't mind. I've never really minded when you've came and slept in my bed. Sure, I loose sleep, but I don't mind. It's worth it, really._

Kazahaya shifts a bit under the warm covers of Rikuou's bed, and he curls up, as if he's a cat. His face is blank, normal one could say.

_Like any other night, Kakei-san gave us our job, and of course, we went out and did it. What was it again…oh, right. We reunited a girl with her lost love. We seem to do a lot of that lately, don't we, Kazahaya? But somehow, this time was different. It seemed to make you even more sad and clumsy than usual. Why? Why do-_

Rikuou's train of thought is broken by the sound of sniffling. He pauses, and, for a while, he listens. And then, as he is about to go back to his thoughts, he hears a small whimper. A cry.

_Kazahaya?_

The cry, it seems, comes from Kazahaya.

_What are you dreaming of, Kazahaya?_

Suddenly, Rikuou hears sniffling and little pouts, whimpers, sobs, anything and everything related to quiet crying. And this alarms Rikuou. Kazahaya is crying. In his sleep.

_Is he having a bad dream?_

"Kei…"

_Kei?_

"I… broke it."

_Broke what?_

The talking now gives Rikuou the idea that Kazahaya was awake. To check, he sits up, and shuffles over to him, leaning over to gaze down into that angelic face of Kazahaya's. And as he gazes at him, at his pale skin, his beautiful hair, he notices the tears on the boy's cheeks, the wetness on his lips.

Well, one thing was for sure, the boy was still asleep. And for this, Rikuou was glad, but at the same time still worried about the crying and the talking.

"K-Kei…" The crying starts again, and Rikuou sighs.

"Idiot." The word slips from Rikuou's mouth, and he sits on the bed, his eyes fixing on Kazahaya's tears. Slowly, his hand moves up to gently wipe them from Kazahaya's face.

_Even the way you cry is beautiful. Why are you so beautiful? Damnit, just… just looking at your lips…_

Rikuou's eyes are focused on Kazahaya's lips. He notices how beautiful and perfect they look, pink and wet, as if he were waiting to be kissed. Kissed by someone… someone…

Kissed by Rikuou.

_Damnit, you idiot! Why the hell are you tempting me like this? First, you make me feel sorry for you by crying in your sleep, and now you're making me…_

Soon, Rikuou becomes fed up with this, fed up with the seductive scene of Kazahaya on his bed, his hair spread out, his lips wet from tears spilling onto them, his eyes closed, his mouth parted slightly. To top if off, Kazahaya's hand rests on his chest, which is currently exposed. His shirt had come up a bit as he slept, okay, a good bit. And this didn't really help the situation, oh, no, it didn't.

_God Damnit._

And then, Kazahaya's quiet crying begins again. And as you can guess, by now, Rikuou is quite annoyed. So, to shut up him…

_And **only** to shut him up._

He slides next to Kazahaya, picking him up lightly, carefully, so as not to wake him up. And as he holds him gently in his arms, he kisses a tear away from Kazahaya's cheek, a finger on his lips to hold his sobs back.

_Thank God he's still asleep._

But Kazahaya is not asleep. At least, not anymore. And because his eyes remain closed, Rikuou takes no notice of the boy's sudden wake. Because Kazahaya hadn't moved or reacted at all. Hadn't screamed. Hadn't hit him. Hadn't backed away. Because Kazahaya is very much awake, and Kazahaya does not want Rikuou to stop.

And Rikuou doesn't stop. He kisses the tears, and then, he kisses the lips. The wet, shiny, lips. The lips that belonged to Kazahaya. The lips that tasted sweet, yet salty with tears. But then, Rikuou blinks; he notices something isn't right. Something isn't right because Kazahaya's lips are still pressed against Rikuou's, even though Rikuou has moved away a bit. Kazahaya's lips are opening more and more, and his tongue is in Rikuou's mouth. And it is now that Rikuo realizes that Kazahaya is awake.

_Kazahaya…_

Rikuo breaks the kiss for a moment to breath. And it is then that Kazahaya opens his eyes.

"Rikuou…"

Rikuou doesn't know what to say. And as he looks at Kazahaya, Kazahaya looks even more seductive, even more beautiful. And his lips… his lips are so pink, so wet, so inviting. And so Rikuou takes the invitation. And he kisses Kazahaya again.

And the two boys lay there, Kazahaya leaning slightly against Rikuou, his lips against the other's, his tongue in the other's mouth. And Rikuou holds Kazahaya close to him, stroking him, kissing him as passionately as he's ever kissed before.

Soon, Kazahaya's arms are around Rikuou's neck, clutching at his shoulders for support. And Rikuou gives him support, holding him closer, tighter, as one hand slowly slips up Kazahaya's shirt, stroking his back playfully.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. Kazahaya jumps, and suddenly scoots away from Rikuou, narrowing his eyes, his normal, pissy attitude returning full force as Saiga and Kakei step through the door.

"Oh, do continue. We don't mind. 3" Saiga grins with his sunglasses, his arm around Kakei's waist.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing!" Kazahaya shouts, his pale face suddenly turning pink as he twitches and glares at Rikuou. The larger boy gives a huge sigh, and looks over to Saiga and Kakei.

"So, what do you want?"

"Well, we noticed Kazahaya looked quite ill after coming back from the job, so I thought we'd check on him. But I see you've already taken good care of that, Rikuou." Kakei murmurs quietly, his eyes flickering onto the flushed boy.

"We weren't d-"

"Oh, please. I hope you know we walked in before you stopped."

Kazahaya's face suddenly flushes again as Saiga's grin spreads wider across his face.

"Well, we'll leave you to that, then. And, don't worry about coming in late tomorrow, we'll understand." Saiga winks, walking back out the door with Kakei shutting it behind him.

As soon as they're gone, Kazahaya lets out a relieved sigh, flopping back on the bed with Rikuou doing the same. He looks over at him for a moment, blush increasing, but then his eyes quickly turn away.

"So…" Rikuou murmurs, slightly hurt at the fact that Kazahaya seemed uninterested in continuing their previous actions.

"What." Kazahaya pouts, curling up and leaning towards the wall.

"If you're going to sleep, get in your own bed." Rikuou states plainly, staring at the light-headed boy.

"I a-" Kazahaya pauses, and suddenly realizes he's in the other's bed. He jumps up, and quickly gets off of the bed, only to be stopped when Rikuou grabs his shirt. "Wait."

"What-"

Kazahaya is cut off by Rikuou's lips on his own once again. He gasps as Rikuou pulls him down on the bed, and kisses his neck.

"R-Rikuou…w-what are you d-doing?"

"Finishing what we started."

Rikuou kisses Kazahaya again before the other can reply, and Kazahaya closes his eyes, relaxing against the soft bed. And every night now, they lay together, they kiss, and they are safe. They are content in each other's arms.

And Kazahaya never cries.


End file.
